In a streaming audio asset there are often times constraints on processing of the audio asset such that a large buffer of audio information cannot be maintained. These constraints may either be due to physical limitations of the system or constraints within the program streaming the audio asset.
One such situation where there are constraints on the amount of information that can be buffered is in the context of cloud based emulation. In a cloud-based emulation system the majority of the processing takes place on the remote cloud-based server. This allows the client device platform that is communicating with the cloud-based server to use less resources for processing the cloud based game. Current techniques implement incremental buffering to make the game load faster and parallel processing between the server and the client. However as a result of this arrangement communication between the client device and the server must be synchronized and the client device can only maintain a small buffer to of emulated information. If the client device and the server are not synchronized it may result in unusual or unexpected device behavior. Sometimes audio blocks that are sent through the network are lost or the system requires additional time to process the audio which results in a loss of synchronization. Thus there is a need in the art for a way to accelerate processing audio to ensure synchronization and improve loading times for audio assets.